It's Not Just For Boys
by ZeldaFan64
Summary: A blonde chick who plays video games. What's so wrong about that? That's right nothing. Nothing, until she visits a game store and a pink haired idiot decides to question her about it and hit on her. Then he starts stalking her around. I mean please, she will never fall for him, right? Bad at summaries. AU Humor/Romance
1. The Meeting

** This is indeed an AU of some sort.**

** Full of wonders and-blech- nevermind.**

** Just a story about a blonde girl, of course XD, and a pink haired idiot, who else ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, if so, oh the things I would do to it. *thinks evilly***

**But woe is me...I don't own the franchise. ;-;**

**ANYWAYS... Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Psh, Girls Can Play Games**

**_"Ding Ding"_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Normal POV**

Lucy just so happened to waltz her way into a game store, this in turn making every guy in the room gawk at her. She wished they would stop raping her with their eyes. _Perverts. _

The blonde just sighed at them and grabbed a game from the nearest stand, which was full of bloody and violent games just for her convenience. This game she chose was very, very, "popular."

In fact, there was only about 3 left.

Lucy was indeed a lucky girl.

Literally, what in God's name made her get it; what could she say, slaying zombies was enjoyable.

Automatically, she slammed the case on the counter to purchase it, making several people around her flinch from her "aggressiveness."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What her eyes saw next made her heart stop, what she saw was a 'sex god,' no worse, a teen, with- pause for dramatic effect- Pink. Freaking. Hair… _What. The. Flipping. Hell?_

He just grinned at her and scanned the game, "What's a girl like you doing here, and buying a _badass_ game at that?"

She snorted, "What's a boy like you doing asking a customer retarded questions?"

This made him smirk, "Feisty. I like that." He winked at her and she almost gagged- almost.

Unwillingly, she handed him the money, their hands slightly brushing during the exchange. Lucy swore she felt something electric run up her spine, but of course, she dismissed _that_ feeling.

She asked, "Just give me the damn game." –okay scratch that- _she demanded_.

So he did.

He handed her the game with one hand, while getting the receipt with the other. But before giving it to her, he decided to just do what he wanted to do and write on **her** receipt. _The nerve of that guy._ Lucy looked disgusted and made a mental note to burn the piece of paper, that is, if she kept it.

The blonde girl then snatched the paper from him and those dreaded 9- no 10 numbers printed on the damned thing made her teeth grind.

"What kind of a pervert are you?" She scowled, but answered herself in several ways, "One that rapes on sight, or are you the type that would stalk me when I'm alone, ready to pounce? Better yet, you'd probably snatch me up as you watch me in my sleep."

The pink-haired fool (as Lucy liked to describe him) just laughed, "Oi, you're funny Blondie."

The girl practically flipped a table over his snickering.

Instead she slowly, and with a burning passion, ripped the paper in half, then she swiftly threw it at his face.

But of course, he caught it and smirked at her.

Lucy's fists clenched, "Tch. Keep the receipt. Jackass."

Then she spun on her heel and marched her beautiful self out of that Godforsaken animal barn.

She couldn't believe an idiot- yet hot one at that- had tried giving her his digits to maybe…fondle her or something.

The thought of it all made her shiver, but also made her kind of like the idea- WHAT?! No, Lucy, STAY STRONG.

Psh, well this girl was no fool. She was a piece of hotness on heels, ready to 'Lucy Kick' any jerk who hit on her. This pink-haired playboy was lucky. The blonde just so happened to have a job to go to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Right this minute…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Shit._

* * *

__**You like?**

**You hate? ;3**

**Whatever you may feel...**

**R&R! :3**

**Because I love you.**

**Honestly.**

**I love you. And if that made you feel awkward then feel better now knowing that I'm totally kidding...**

**XD **

**Just review. 10 reviews and I'll update a bit quicker since, ya know, i fail at updating frequently.**

**But hey!**

**What can I say, school sucks.**

**Bye!**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	2. Price Stamps

**O My Fudge. ^~^**

**Another chapter...I'm on a roll.**

**Thanks to you guys of course ;3**

**And imma thank Ivegottorun for making me realize i may have gone a teensy bit overboard with the dots. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of course. Fairy Tail is in the hands of Hiro Mashima. What a gorgeous man. ;3**

**ANYWAYS...Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Price Stamps**

**Normal POV**

"Kill me now." Lucy groaned as she placed price stamps on books. She always hated this job, but it paid her well. So, she pushed through the pain, plus her friend Levy also worked there.

After placing the prices on the books she was forced to go search for where they belonged, almost like a scavenger hunt, but instead of earning a prize, she earned more work. It was her stupid punishment for being late. _They just had to blame me, tch, it was all that pink-haired idiot's fault. _Thinking about the incident made a vein pop out of the blonde's forehead.

Lucy stacked the books angrily in a box and went through the aisles to find where they had to be.

Her focus was on the book in her hand, the box in the other. Until…

_"Wham"_

The box fell with all the books tumbling quickly after it, the book in her hand flying through the air only to land on the back of her head. She landed face first on the carpet, muttering curses, ready to pummel whoever bumped into her. When she got up and turned to see who it was, boy was she pissed.

So pissed, she could probably karate chop a mountain in half.

"Oi, Blondie! I never knew you worked here."

Those pink locks and onyx eyes could only mean he was the same douche from earlier. _And I never knew you read. _She thought. He picked up the box and the books, "Name's Natsu, what about yours Blondie?" He smiled at her, making her flick him in the forehead, he stumbled a few steps back but steadied himself and frowned.

"Get a brain, and read my nametag." Lucy held it in front of his face and watched his face contort into a serious expression. He squinted and slowly read, "Luigi?"

He shouldn't have done that. Within the next second Natsu was sprawled out on the ground rubbing his wounds.

Lucy started pulling his cheeks, "It's Lucy! L-U-C-Y! Lucy! Get it right dipstick."

Then she snatched the box from under his head, making it fall with a loud thud. _Ouch. _She sauntered away with box full of books, trying so hard to focus on, oh I don't know, the job that pays her enough money for rent.

This blonde would never fall for someone like him. No matter how hard he tried, or how cute he was…_No, Lucy. Stop. _

Only an idiot would fall for another idiot, right?

.

.

.

.

.

She shook her head, her hair whipping her face slightly. "Right, stay focused Lucy." Too bad the tan and muscular boy was sprinting towards her. _Man was he hot. Shit. _

"Hey wait Luce!" He called out and caught up to her, not even breaking a sweat. Did she just hear a nickname? Oh, forget it…

She placed another book in the rack, pushing it towards the back, "What stalker? Why are you even in a bookstore anyways? I never knew perverts read smart books." He snorted at her comment.

"I read, like this." He grabbed a random book from an even more random shelf.

Lucy adjusted her eyes and read the title. "The History of Mayan Culture? Ancient Indian history? I never pegged you as a historian. Tch."

Natsu grinned, "Psh, yeah, who doesn't want to learn about the people who predicted the end of the world?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "And failed." He laughed and took in her figure. She was hot, no doubt about that. But she was as stubborn as hell. He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

The blonde placed a price stamp on his forehead, "Look, now you're as cheap as your lame excuses." He pouted and stuck a price stamp on her cheek. "Ha."

This wouldn't end well…

After the war was over, and the smoke cleared, boy were they a mess. They were covered head to toe in price stamps ranging from $10.99-25.99.

They started to laugh at each other out of pity. (This is so sad…)

Their fun ended when someone's footsteps were heard.

And not just anyone's footsteps, but the manager's.

Watch out for the wrath of…

Erza Scarlet.

Both Natsu and Lucy hugged each other involuntarily and backed into the shadows of the store. Wanting to shrink down and escape her evil, cake-loving clutches. _Gulp_.

Shit was about to go down.

_Kill me now._ Lucy thought.

* * *

**HOORAY! ANOTHER CHAPPY! *parties***

**And thanks for all of the lovely feedback btw. :3**

* * *

**Favorites People: Critic-san, EchizenRyoma, GoldenRoseTanyaTemporaryHIAT US, ILoveAnimeGuys, Iff-chan, 12, TheBeastHunter, The Infamous Smile of MonaLisa, XDestined AngelX, .xX, crazy4fairytail, nalu4life, and xBluieLovex ^~^**

**Followers: Dear lord, 18 people XD Lemme just say thanks for this one XD**

**Reviewers:**

**HikariLayla: I know it was short T^T this one is short too. but i promise to make a 1000 word one. ^~^ just for you ;3**

**Psyka: How's this for soon? ;3**

**nalu4life: Thanks for saying its unique ^~^ i appreciate that.**

**Kitsuri Harumi: This chapter helped explain that a bit, i hope. XD**

**ZeldaWithAShotgun: First off, i love your name. XD Zelda FTW ;3 i'm glad you're another gamer like me. XD**

**GoldenRoseTanyaTemporaryHIAT US: I love your reviews, even on my other stories XD your shock and expressions are amazing. ;3**

**ivegottorun: Yush, i fixed the dot problem right? XD thanks for helping me realize that a bit. :P**

**xBluieLovex: Well fellow girl gamer, i hope you enjoyed. ^~^**

**LostFairyMagic: Yesh, i made natsu a pervert XD thats what i was aiming for though so you have a good eye for humor X3**

**TheBeastHunter: You're fab for reviewing first. ^~^**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :3**

**R&R! I love the...erm...love! XD**

**I hope to hit 20 reviews. :P**

**But ya know, i just love to read what you guys say.**

**Yush, my beautiful people. here comes the great ERZA! :3**


	3. Erza's Wrath

**Wow. Three chapters already? Time flies when you're having fun ^~^**

**It's about 12:30 AM and here I am, updating for you guys.**

**You must feel precious. Hm? ;3**

**O and HikariLayla I pinky-promised I would make a 1000 word chapter and here it is. 1,059 words X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and blah blah blah. T^T I wish I did though.**

**ANYWAYS...Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Erza's Wrath**

**Normal POV**

Erza came bounding towards the frightened pair, and she had a demonic aura surrounding her.

"What's going on Lucy? Are you hanging out with your boyfriend on the job?" At this Lucy realized she was hugging Natsu and quickly let him go, making him fall to the floor.

"Ew, no. This stalker has been following me around and annoying me. I mean honestly, look at him Erza, would you think someone with pink hair would read intellectual books?"

Erza tapped her finger on her chin in thought, "Well is he bothering you? You seem to be covered in price stamps, him included." She popped her knuckles ready to pummel Natsu.

"Yes, he's been harassing me Erza." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest.

"This will be no problem then." The red-haired woman smiled to Lucy. Quicker than you could say 'strawberry cake', Natsu was knocked unconscious on the ground. Lucy's mouth was agape, and she stuttered, "Thanks E-e-erza."

"Now you won't be slacking off anymore right?" Her demonic aura appeared again and Lucy vigorously shook her head, making stamps fall off of her.

"I'll get back to work right away!"

"Good, but first, can you drag him outside."

"Eh?"

"Drag. Him. Outside." Erza glared at Lucy.

"Oi, yes ma'am!" Lucy bowed her head and began dragging Natsu towards the door by his wrists.

Erza then strut down the store looking for some strawberry cake to devour. Leaving Lucy with an almost dead teenage boy, almost, but sadly not dead.

The blonde started muttering to herself and kept dragging him. Right when she was at the door he still hadn't woken up. _Thank God._ She pulled him outside and set him on the sidewalk, she dropped his wrists making his head hit the pavement. _Ouch._ Hopefully he would have injuries so Lucy wouldn't have to see him, heheh. She stared at him and saw scratches from Erza's deadly grasp. Then she sat on the ground next to him, picking stamps off her face, occasionally picking some off of his arms or cheek.

His eyes fluttered open right when Lucy's arm had moved to pick a stamp off of his neck. Hesitantly, she pulled her arm back and cleared her throat, "You're awake."

Natsu sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Yup." He dismissed the thought of asking her what she was doing, now noticing she avoided eye contact and picked at the stamps on her left arm. His hand brushed through his pink locks and he sighed.

"Oi, Blondie. Shouldn't you get back to work?" Lucy's head popped up and she cursed, she stood up and began wiping the excess stamps off of her clothes, getting ready to hop back inside the store. Then Natsu grabbed her arm pulling her in front of him. She gulped and stepped back a bit, and tried slapping his hand away as he moved to pick a stamp from her cheek.

"Don't touch me." She grimaced and pushed him off of her.

"Jeez, I was just trying to help." He puffed out his cheeks and looked a bit pissed off.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms over her chest and made her way to the door.

"Just stay out here unless you want to visit the hospital or worse, your grave. Got that pervert?"

He muttered then sighed again, "Fine." This time she opened the door and left a beaten up Natsu standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at her leaving figure.

The teen turned to leave and bumped into someone, "Hey-." Natsu saw the raven hair and let his guard back down, "Oi, it's just you Ice Princess."

Gray glared at him, "Stop calling me names Flame Brain."

"I'll stop when you stop."

"Then I guess we have a problem."

"I guess we do."

It looked like a western face-off. Almost like Chuck Norris versus another Chuck Norris. Except instead of Chuck Norris, you had two idiots who slapped each other like middle school girls.

They started punching each other in the stomach and face until someone came. Instantly, their posture stiffened and they turned to see the dark aura coming from the great and mighty Titania.

"GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY YOU MORONS!" She banged their heads together and threw them several blocks down, watching their soaring figures disappear into the sky, and their screams being ripped out of their throats along with their pitiful tears.

Erza rubbed her temples and walked back in the store to eat her precious cake. Sometimes she wondered about those idiots. She thought Natsu looked familiar and then she remembered, he was part of the commotion that always occurred between him, Gray, Gajeel, and Sting. _What retards. _

Lucy had seen the whole thing, as her face was pressed against the glass. Then Erza had walked past her, yelled some threatening things, and Lucy got back to work.

.

.

.

.

.

The blonde finished up the books and grabbed her keys to leave the store. Levy would be taking the evening shift, so Lucy liked to go to the café around this time. She waved bye to Erza with her mouthful of cake, and skipped her way to the café. Only to be greeted with two morons who seemed to be having another brawl. _When will they ever learn? _

"Oi, Luce! Tell Droopy Eyes here how much tougher I am than him!"

"No, Blondie! Tell this Hothead how much better I am compared to him!"

"YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS!" Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose and sat at a table, the boys following after her.

"Natsu, you never told me the girl you met was this hot."

Said girl's face turned red and she banged her head against the table.

"You never asked." Natsu shrugged and sat across from Lucy at the table.

Gray sat next to her and started to poke her face, "Oi, look. Her skin's soft."

Then Natsu reached over the table and started to poke her face too. "It is!"

She glared daggers and they both put their hands at their sides, afraid she may bite their fingers off.

_I mean, who in their right mind just randomly pokes a girl's face?_

Luckily she was saved by the waitress coming to take their order, "What would you like?"

_Thank the lord._ Lucy thought.

* * *

**How'd you like it?**

**Did you feel like you were having a drug?**

**Are you addicted?**

**I hope so. ^~^**

**Not the drugs part, but the addicted to the story.**

**You hear that, Don't. Do. Drugs.**

**I wanna thank all the Reviewers, all the Followers, and all the people who Favorited the story.**

**I go through every review and honestly, I love how funny you guys freaking are. XD**

**~I'll update soon~ Don't fret my pet. ;3**

**Bye.**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	4. That Pink Haired Idiot

**I finally updated! :3**

**Ufufu. :3**

**I'm so proud right now.**

**Already at four chapters...**

**XD**

**But let's focus O-O**

**I need you to do me a favor.**

**Read this, like this, and give me some more feedback. :U**

**I LOVE FREAKING FEEDBACK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I don't own Hiro Mashima, and I don't even own anything. T^T**

**ANYWAYS...Read now. ^~^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: That Pink Haired Idiot**

**Normal POV**

Lucy was sprawled out on her bed; she felt dead. Those idiots were so annoying that they dragged her around everywhere after the café. So the blonde decided to pretend none of that ever happened. Ahem, so… sorry, this is not flashback story time.

The girl then drifted off into sleep, kicking around every now and then. Tsk, tsk. She's even violent in her dreams.

After about three hours, her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the sunlight coming through the window. Something really warm was enveloping her. _I don't remember having such a hard pillow._ She knit her eyebrows together in frustration and turned to whatever was making her start to sweat. _N-Natsu?!_

She poked him in the arm; he didn't budge, so she did it again, this time almost pushing him off the bed.

He mumbled something and turned over in his sleep. So then Lucy stood up, got out of her bed, and stretched.

She stood solemnly by the bed for a moment, before gripping the blanket from underneath him.

With a hard tug, Natsu was flipped out of the bed falling face flat on the floor.

"NATSU YOU PERVERT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED! HOW'D YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?!"

Groggily, he pointed to the open window, wind blowing throughout the house because of it being open.

Steam was coming out of the girl's ears.

She snatched his ear and pulled him towards her door.

"Do you see this? This is a door, you enter houses through these. NOT FUCKING WINDOWS! Now how are you going to leave? Instead of me being nice and letting you leave through this door here, I'm going to send you out the way you _came_ _in_." Natsu shuddered beneath her grasp.

Lucy then pulled his ear again, dragging him towards the open window in her apartment.

She gripped the collar of his shirt with one hand, the waistband of his pants with the other. With one swift movement, she flung the poor boy out the window, watching him fly like a bird only to land on the ground with a loud crack.

The blonde slightly snickered and wiped the imaginary dust off of her hands. _Mission accomplished. You know, to be fairly honest, I don't even know how he managed to find my house. The stalker must have followed me home without me knowing._

"Oi! Luce! Why are you so mean?!" Natsu waved his fist through the air, annoyed by her rude behavior. Can't she just let him sleep in peace? I mean, sure, it was technically _her_ house, but she could've at least been a bit considerate.

She rolled her eyes and shut the window, making the boy fume with rage. _How rude! _Then she did the unspeakable.

She closed the blinds!

Natsu's jaw dropped because of her actions. He began mumbling curses and disappeared down the sidewalk, full of anger and a stab of pain.

As Lucy walked back towards her bed, she found Natsu's scarf, draped on the headboard of her bed. With a careful touch, she picked it up. She had always wondered why he would wear such a scarf, but she never actually asked him.

The scarf smelled like, what was that, **ashes**?

_Did he smoke?_

_No, he would've already smoked in front of me._

_Is it some weird cologne?_

_Probably_.

She nodded her head and set the scarf on her desk, which was across from her bed.

* * *

Then, the blonde haired girl walked into her bathroom, getting ready to go out, maybe to the mall or something. Today she was off of work, and so was Levy, but when she had texted the petite girl asking her if she wanted to do anything, here's the answer she received:

_To: Lucy_

_From: Levy_

_Sorry Lu-chan! I'm hanging out with Gajeel today. Maybe you can hang out with your pink-haired boyfriend and his exhibitionist friend? Bye! ^-^_

* * *

_B-b-boyfriend?!_

As if she would ever date such an idiot. She almost threw her phone at the wall, but she calmly counted to ten, and set the phone in her pocket.

Today, she wore skinny jeans, a T-shirt with the word "free" printed on it in white, cursive letters, black converse, and a baseball cap, because she didn't feel like fixing her hair right now.

She reached for her keys on the kitchen counter and left her apartment, locking the door with a quick movement. Then she dashed down two flights of stairs and rushed to the game store. After all, she did need some new video games…

_Hopefully Natsu isn't working there today…_

Lucy opened the door to the store **(that rhymes :3)** and the chimes rang for a few seconds before the door shut. Once she saw a flash of pink pass by her eyesight, she knew that he was indeed, working today.

Of course this would happen to her of all people. Great Mavis, does God have a grudge against her or something? No, he probably just thought Natsu could be her boyfriend like everybody else she knew thought.

Her face started to heat up, and she hoped no one had noticed the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks.

_Ew, why am I getting so worked up over that pink-haired douchebag?_

Then brown met black and she knew life as she knew it was crumbling down once her heartbeat had quickened, and that idiot was smiling at her like a, well, like an idiot.

Why did she have to meet him?

_Oooh, violent game._

Her eyes sparkled as she reached for it, forgetting all about the boy that had been invading her mind.

When she grabbed the game, she noticed a pair of onyx eyes watching her and she started breathing a bit faster,almost hyperventilating.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_These feelings won't last long right?_

* * *

**Did you like it? ^~^**

**I hope so, if not, we'll need to have a little talk.**

***gets out pocket knife***

**Oh no, this isn't to hurt you. It's to open the letter you're going to send me telling me why you no like my story :U**

**XD XD XD**

**I like the follows, favorites, and reviews so much ;3**

**But seriously...**

**R&R!**

**I love reading what you guys have to say :3**

**And don't forget, I love you. I love you so much, i just might have to stalk you and look through your window while you sleep.**

**A little overboard? Sorry. XD**

**Bye.**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	5. What Goes Up, Must Come Down

**Another chappy! ^-^**

**Joy to the world, I am awesome, I made another chaptteerrr~**

**I want you to read this, because when you do, i get money.**

**JUST KIDDING. I'm poor. ;-; *sob sob***

**But either way, read it. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Damn, could life get any worse? I mean, Hiro Mashima, you gotta get with the program. The people want smoochy scenes. ;3 You know you do too, we are all little Fairy Tail perverts...**

**ANYWAYS...Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: What Goes Up, Must Come Down**

**Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu! Don't stick that in there!"

"Why not Luce?"

"It won't fit properly."

"It's just a bit tight; it won't hurt, will it?"

"Of course it will you idiot!"

Lucy smacked Natsu upside the head, growling a bit.

He was currently trying to play her new game; apparently he had been squeezing the main character in the game between a wall and a bookshelf. Natsu was trying to place an explosive between the two "tight" spaces.

There was a buzzing sound, and the character exploded.

Across the screen the words GAME OVER were flashing, rubbing it in Natsu's face. Hmph, he started sulking on the couch and reluctantly handed Lucy the controller. Then the blonde followed the directions and easily passed the mission, already halfway through the game.

The pink-haired male was still pouting; peeved because a girl could beat him at something a boy should be winning at. Natsu is so sexist sometimes that Lucy likes to rub it in his face just to piss him off.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such an ass about this! Just because I beat you at a game that doesn't mean you can take the batteries out of my controller!" Lucy tried to reach for the batteries, but because Natsu was taller than her, he just swung his arm out of her reach, high above his head. Tauntingly, he dangled the batteries between his fingers, smirking at Lucy's reaction.

She was leaping, desperately trying to get to them, but then…that's right.

You guessed it.

She tripped and fell over Natsu, knocking them both to the ground with a thud. The batteries rolled across the floor out of Lucy's grasp.

The blonde was panting, and then she locked eyes with Natsu for a moment. She let out a screech and quickly reached for a pillow; stuffing it on his face. Once she fumbled off of Natsu, she made a mad dash for the batteries and placed them in the controller, until Natsu came from behind her and snatched the controller away, _again. _

"NATSU!"

He laughed and ran throughout the house, Lucy running after him. There was a coffee table between them and any time Lucy moved left or right, Natsu moved the opposite way.

"Ha ha, Luce, you can't catch me." He stuck his tongue out playfully and, without her being on guard, quickly ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Lucy started yelling at the pink-haired idiot, and then she started pounding on the door.

That's when she remembered how to jimmy the lock.

She tip-toed to the kitchen, opened a drawer, and grabbed a bobby pin. Bending the pin, she quietly walked to the bathroom door. Carefully, she started to twist the pin inside the lock, hearing a small click; she did a short victory dance. She cautiously turned the knob so he wouldn't notice, and once the door was opened all the way, she pointed at him, "HA! Give me the controller punk."

Natsu's eyes widened _what kind of a demon is she?_ Because of the shock, he ended up dropping the controller. And below the controller was an open whirlpool of toilet water. It splashed into the toilet and Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Nooo! My precious baby! How could you Natsu?!" He looked at her guiltily, and stepped back.

She stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar, "Natsu, I swear, if you don't get my controller out of that toilet in the next, oh, thirty seconds, I will personally stuff your face inside it and flush."

The teen gulped and turned his head away from the toilet, his hand dipping inside the water to fetch the damned controller. _Why does she have to be so demanding?_ Silently, he gagged and washed the controller, pouring about, a ton of hand sanitizer on his palms, and then drying the controller.

Once he handed it to Lucy, she slightly smiled, "And to think, I didn't know you had the balls to do it. You must care about me. Hm?" She snickered.

Natsu started stuttering, "H-h-hell no! Now come on, let's get back to the game." He pulled on her wrist and tugged her towards the couch again.

Then, he pushed her on the couch, making her glare at him. "Play Luce." Natsu shoved the controller up to her face and she turned on the game system, every now and then sneaking a glance at him so she could give him a deadly stare.

When she began mumbling to herself, Natsu sitting beside her, he questioned, "What Luce?"

"Oh, nothing. Hmph." She averted her attention back to the game and muttered, "Asshole."

"I heard that, and that isn't very nice Luce."

"Fine, how 'bout I say it louder? ASSHOLE. Better?" She smiled coldly and he pat her back, "Oh, Luce, you're such a weirdo."

The blonde rolled her eyes and ended up failing the mission. "Damn it Natsu, now look what you've done!"

"Don't overreact." He waved his hand as if to say it's-no-big-deal.

"I'm not; it's just simply your fault for pestering me with imbecilic questions."

"Imbel- what?"

"See, you really are an idiot."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"ARE TO!"

They fought like that for about ten minutes, before Natsu sighed in defeat and slumped his back against the couch, letting her play in peace.

* * *

After what seemed like the fiftieth time, Lucy snapped and started to yell at Natsu, "Shut up damn it! Just let me play without having to touch me inappropriately!"

"How am I touching you like that?" He looked confused, like a puppy dog.

She sighed deeply, "You're poking me, and I don't like that."

"Oh…How about this then?" He ran his finger up her arm, sending shivers throughout her body.

"That's even worse!" The blonde smacked him upside the head, which was probably the 20th time just that day.

She continues pounding the buttons on the controller, Natsu occasionally "bumping" into her arm, making her slip up.

Then out of the blue, Natsu just takes the controller from her, and _oh my god that is disgusting_, he licks the "a" button. He calmly hands it back to her.

Her eye begins to twitch, one, two, three, four, five times before she goes ballistic and hollers at him, "NATSU YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT! WHY WOULD YOU INFECT MY PROPERTY LIKE THAT! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!"

The pink haired teen just shrugged, acting like everything was just peachy.

Natsu just loves teasing Lucy so much, he's never liked doing that with any girl before, but he loved seeing Lucy's reactions, no matter how much he was beaten or punished.

So, he picks up her hand and forcefully places it on the controller, making her touch it.

"KYA~!" She shrieks and pulls her hand away, running towards the kitchen sink to wash her hand.

When Natsu jumps behind her and screams in her ear, she jumps up and sprays him in the face with the faucet.

"Geez, you got me all wet Luce." Natsu takes off his shirt, and Lucy notices his abs. She begins drooling, but quickly whips the offending gunk from her lip, not noticing how Natsu saw her.

He smirks at her, "Like what you see Luce?"

"Hell no! Put some damn clothes on!"

Then she turns the TV off, and when she reaches for the controller again, Natsu snatches it away.

"Nope. You can't have this just yet. Not until you give me a kiss."

"In your dreams playboy." She grunts and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You're right I do dream about that, you and your _sexy_ body, but not to mention my even _hotter_ body _pressed against yours_."

Lucy gasps, "YOU MOLESTER! GET AWAY!" She starts to throw the couch pillows at his face and he just laughs at her.

"Oi, come on Luce. Just _kiss me_ and you can play your game again."

A frown forms on her lips, and she begins to radiate a dark aura. "Give the controller Dragneel. I'm not going to ask for it again."

The hothead taps his finger on his chin, "Hmm…Nah. I like my idea better."

Twirling the controller between his fingers, he begins to debate on when he should run. Then almost immediately, he rushes to the front door, gripping the knob and swinging it open. He starts running down the stairs, being as careful as he can be so he doesn't trip.

He wouldn't want to kiss Lucy with a busted lip, _or head_, after all.

She's trailing behind him throwing curses and insults at him.

_What does he care about whether or not his face is stuffed in a coffee machine?_

I mean, free coffee is _free coffee_.

He keeps running, looking behind him to see how far away she is. _Damn, she's fast_.

Then a girl with short silver hair passes by, her blue eyes locking into his intense black ones. Right when she notices him, a smile appears on her already beautiful face, and then she begins to run.

_Towards him_.

This makes Lucy's heart clench and travel towards her throat, making her mouth dry.

_Who is she?_

Natsu is still frozen in place, hurt visible in his eyes.

_How did the day go from insane to plain crazy?_

The girl jumps in his arms, squeezing Natsu like he's a lifeline. Lucy involuntarily makes her hand ball up into a fist.

"L-l-lisanna." Natsu starts stuttering, not hugging the girl back.

"Natsu~! I missed you so much!" She grips him tighter, Lucy almost turns to run away, but what fun would that be?

Instead, the blonde just stands there,** watching**. It's like a movie and Lucy is the person **watching**, they don't even notice her anymore.

"I-I missed you too?" The boy is still at a loss for words…but he begins to hug her.

And when Lisanna says, "I love you." Lucy just starts running.

Running to get away from _them_.

Running to get away from _everything_.

Did she really start to have feelings for this idiot, who is so dense sometimes?

The controller was in her hand somehow, she was gripping it so tightly, she started cracking it.

_How come this was so painful?_

* * *

**I am just so talented right? X3**

**Just kidding. Is the suspense starting to kill you?**

**I hope not, i can't be sued for indirectly killing people.**

**You know how that looks on a resume?**

**But back to business, did you like it?**

**TELL ME DEN!**

**R&R! ^-^**

**I love your awesome and crazy freaking excitement for me to update.**

**It's giving me ideas, inspiration...even, MORE SLEEP!**

**I love you guys, stay smooth and in full form til' i update again!~**

**Mkay? Alrighty then.**

**Bye.**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	6. Apologies and Secrets

**Aah, finally after many tests, exams, finals, and studying, I am back!~  
This chapter is made special for you guys, since I have poor writing habits. ;-;**

**Put me in hand-cuffs and take me away now, I don't deserve to live knowing you guys have been trying to fend for yourselves.**

**T^T**

**I missed you guys so much~**

**Please, enjoy. ^-^**

**And remember...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, because I'm obviously too amazing to be tamed. All there would be in every single episode is fluff!~**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Apologies and Secrets (including stalkers)**

**Normal POV**

Lucy made it back to her house without breaking the controller in her hand, but she had cracked it so much that it would probably glitch whenever she used it. She honestly doesn't know why she made such a big deal about that. The blonde had only known Natsu for two measly weeks.

_Who falls in love in such a short matter of time? _

Certainly not her, a girl who has protected her heart after dealing with a rude man, better known as her father.

She fell to her knees and began wiping her eyes.

In all honesty, she and Natsu had spent every day together since they met, and this included video games, going out to eat- that was always Natsu's favorite thing to do-, and going shopping.

There were frantic footsteps and then a shaky knock at her door. With the salty tears getting in her mouth, her voice sounded broken, "Go a-away."

"Luce, come on, open up."

"Just go away!"

"Why are you so upset?"

"I d-don't even know."

"Just open the door."

"No, leave me alone. Go be with your _girlfriend._"

Natsu let his hand fall from the doorknob as his eyes widened from shock.

"Luce-e." He could hear her sobs from the other side of the door.

"Lucy, she isn't my girlfriend. Why would you be upset anyways?"

"I don't know." She thought about it. Maybe she was scared because if he had a girlfriend, they wouldn't be able to spend time together like they used to.

"Open the door, now."

"I just want to be alone."

He heard another click from inside the house, probably her going in her room. The pinkette sighed and slid his back against the door, willing to wait for his friend.

From the other side, Lucy was in her room, her eyes red and puffy, and her plush dog hugging her chest in an attempt to ease the pain. Soon, she fell asleep, thinking about something other than what had just happened.

Natsu looked around her house and a smirk began to dance across his lips.

"Window's unlocked." He quickly climbed up the ledge and pushed ever so lightly on the glass. Instead of going in her room quietly, he fell on his face and let out a muffled groan. Lucy stirred in her sleep, but otherwise, she didn't wake up.

"Phew." Natsu stood up and walked by her bedside. "Lucy you're my best friend, I wouldn't just leave you for some piece of trash." He ruffled her hair and scoot beside her. He knew he'd get Lucy kicked for this later, but he didn't care right now. He was tired too. The boy slung his arm around her waist and placed his head in the crook of her neck, smelling the scent of vanilla and strawberries. Then, he fell asleep too.

The blonde woke up, her hair disheveled and a firm grip plastered to her. She muttered something incoherent and adjusted her eyes. She blushed 100 shades of red when she saw Natsu's sleeping face in front of her, her hands crushed against his chest. The girl grew flustered and started to get angry. She let out a growl, then sent an uppercut to Natsu's jaw, sending him flying into her wall, and oh boy, he was going to pay to fix it.

"NATSU YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Lucy hissed at him and he rubbed his head sleepily.

Half awake he asked, "Do you forgive me yet, Luce?"

She sighed in defeat, "Fine. I know you didn't mean to, and I shouldn't have over-reacted about that."

The boy grinned cheekily and jumped in the air. "So what are we gonna do now?"

She glanced at the clock, 5:21, "Well I guess we could go to the mall. When do you work?"

"Um, not until tomorrow."

"Good, because I need a new video game." Lucy smiled, and not a fake or forced smile, but a genuine one. The smile Natsu had grown so fond of. Without warning, Natsu crushed her into a hug, making her blush redder than before.

"Thanks for forgiving me Luce, I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"N-Natsu, there's no need to get all mushy with me." She tried pushing him away, but he didn't budge. He wanted this moment to last forever. The girl that fit so snug in his arms. The girl that could kick his ass at video games. This girl was amazing. He was lucky to see her every single damn day.

He finally let her go and gave a wide smile. "Ready to go Luce?"

"Hell yeah."

They raced down the stairs to get to the mall, and Natsu won. "Lucy, you're so slow."

The girl stuck her tongue out at him, "Jerk." One question still lingered in her thoughts though. It was weighing her down. "What did he tell Lisanna?" We already fixed one problem today, we don't need to worry about another, we can save that one for a different day.

"Luce, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine." She smiled shyly and was snapped back to reality. Hopefully she'd forget all about that once they got to the mall.

They walked along the pavement and made it to the front entrance of the mall. The first place they spotted was the game store. The two exchanged glances and smiled widely. They gave each other a high five and quickened their pace to get to their heaven. Those cute little dorks.

A few yards away a devilish Mira and Levy were spying on the two with a pair of binoculars.

"So this is what Lu-chan has been doing all this time?"

"Apparently , don't they make the cutest couple!" Mira practically squealed and Levy giggled a bit.

"Mira I don't think this is very healthy for us to be doing."

"Details, details…It's not like we're stalking them Levy! Oh no, they're getting out of our sight!" Mira tugged Levy behind her and they hid in a shrub not far from Lucy and Natsu.

Levy sweat a bit, "We kind of are stalkers…" She looked back to the couple engrossed in games.

"Oh Lu-chan…you and Natsu do make a nice couple..."

* * *

**Just want to point out, I don't hate Lisanna ^~^ She is too sweet~**

**But if she ever flirts with Natsu too much, imma bring the beat down on her ass :o**

**Anyways...**

**It has been such a long time ;-;**

**FORGIVE ME! T^T**

**Don't worry though, if you thought this was a short chappy, that's okay.**

**Because...**

**I'll be uploading another one tomorrow as well~ ^-^**

**Please let this feed your lovely little souls. ^~^**

**I love you guys, give me more feedback~**

**I'll see you in a day!~ ^~^**

**Bye~**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	7. Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes

**I promised you guys another chappy and luckily...**

**I DELIVERED! :3**

***throws confetti in the air to celebrate*  
Please, do enjoy. ^~^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just my crazy fandom over the characters in the show~ ^~^**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes**

**Normal POV**

Lucy glanced at the aisles, every now and then letting out an 'ooh' or 'aah'. Natsu was a few feet away, checking out accessories, such as a, I dunno, controller. Because Lucy let her feelings get the best of her.

R.I.P. Black Controller. You will be dearly missed.

Excitedly, and with a glint of hope in her eyes, the blonde found her perfect game, but just as she was about to grab the last one- another hand reached for it at the same time.

"Hey, I saw this first!" Lucy growled before hearing a chuckle escape the stranger's lips.

"No, Blondie, I saw it first."

Lucy met eyes with the douch- I mean, gentleman, and she froze. Those eyes, a deep blue color you could fall into, just like a real ocean. Then, there was a mysterious scar etched over his right eye. That blonde hair, strikingly similar to Lucy's, except the fact that it was spiked up messily. If he hadn't been a jerk, Lucy could have easily fallen for him, hard.

"Well, Blondie are you gonna give it to me or not?" He smirked down at her and she regained her composure.

"Asshole, your hair's blonde too! Give me the damn game!" She tugged desperately at the game case.

"Simmer down, Blondie. I never knew such a lady like you would have such a foul mouth on her."

Lucy was about to give him a good kick to the jaw. Unfortunately, before she could, he swooped in and grabbed the game.

The last game left.

He turned one last time to look at her, and he winked. Lucy stood speechless- that's a first- and a mix of emotions pooled in her belly. Mainly anger, but traces of embarrassment and attraction could be found too. _Screw it, just anger_. Steam was practically coming out of her ears and she puffed out her cheeks, ready to chase down the jackass, until Natsu gripped her upper arm to hold her back.

"Just find another game Luce."

"I really wanted that one though!"

"It's not worth it. Come on, I'll help you find one." He nudged her in encouragement and they started searching the aisles again. Lucy did glance at the door every now and then, wanting to find that game…

A part of her wanted to know that guy's name too.

So she could be able to tell people who she beat up today.

Along with the people inside, Lucy was having a difficulty deciding what game to choose. It was hard to not have second guesses about a game you had just picked out. Being a person who has played many games, it's hard to choose JUST one, but she had to. Letting out a sigh she didn't know she was holding, she found another runner-up game. This one looked interesting, and it was pretty cheap too. It was actually a more friendly looking game. Zelda: Twilight Princess, which was the name of the game. **(hooray ^-^)** The pinkette standing next to her already found another controller. Soon, they paid for the game, with an implied employee discount, and giddily skipped their way around the rest of the mall.

"Natsu, have you ever seen that blonde-haired guy before?"

"Erm, yeah, actually I have. Name's Sting. Man I hate Eucliffe. During school, he always hits on girls, then by the end of the day, the same girl runs down the hall in tears."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about school…Starts next Monday, right?"

"Sadly, yup. So, Lucy, how many boyfriends have you had?" He raised his eyebrows like a pervert and she flushed red. _Where did that outburst come from all of the sudden?_

"I –I haven't had one before." She turned away and the bag in her hand rustled from the movement.

"I would've figured a girl with huge racks would have had some type of boyfriend."

"PERVERT!"

Natsu smirked, "I'm just saying, you aren't ugly."

"Thanks." She looked un-amused and shot him a deadly glare. He swears, if looks could kill, he'd already be on his deathbed.

"Where are we gonna get somethin' to eat?" He looked to her again.

"There's that place over there." She pointed to a restaurant down the corner. The boy's nose twitched and he practically drooled. You could just smell the smoke from the food. That's how strong it was, but boy, it smelled delicious.

"Heck yeah!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and dashed all the way to the place. She tripped several times, trying her best to keep up with the teenage boy, luckily, she didn't fall. Boy, would Natsu get beat up if that happened. Abruptly, he stopped and Lucy rammed into his toned back, rubbing her nose, "Ow."

"We're here Luce!" He grinned childishly and rubbed his hands together, thinking of all the yummy, scrumptious foods held captive inside the joint. He would free the food, and eat it himself. Allowing them to have a new home snug inside his belly.

"Natsu come on!" Lucy held open the door and Natsu finally connected one word to the next, "Right, sorry!" He scurried in after the blonde, her heels clicking against the marble floor.

"Fancy." Natsu stared in awe at all the lavished tables and even a huge, crystal chandelier hanging in the center of it all.

Lucy locked onto the menu and her jaw dropped, "Expensive. How could a place this expensive be placed in a mall."

A waiter nearby answered her question, "People will do anything as long as it involves money. The owner paid double the lot worth for this piece of property." The blonde nodded slowly in understanding and the waiter strode off, a tray placed firmly on top of her palm.

Another waiter with a handlebar mustache greeted them in a French accent, and let me tell you, it was a thick and heavy accent that the pair could hardly decipher what he was saying. It sounded like gibberish. "Right zis way love-ly coup-le!"

The immature pink-haired idiot could barely hold in his laughter. Lucy on the other hand smacked her counterpart upside the head. "Shut up Natsu!" She hissed so only he could hear her.

"Sorry." They followed closely behind the man before he stopped and placed two ornate menus on the table, along with two sets of silverware.

"Your vaiter vill be here short-ly." The waiter turned and left. This allowed Natsu to finally let go of all his pent up laughter.

"Bwahahahaha!" He held his stomach to calm himself and Lucy reached over the table to smack him again, "Shut up!" Just then another waiter came with a cloth draped over his right arm, "I'll be your waiter today, my name's-"

The two looked up in shock, "Sting?!"

**~To be continued~**

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**

**If so, tell muah~**

**I shall thank one of my reviewers, GoldenRoseTanya for giving me the inspiration to add Stingy-bee!~**

**Thank you love \(^~^)**

**ZeldaWithAShotgun: I missed you too T^T**

**I also love my new reviewers and followers~**

**I take every comment to heart, so please.**

**GIMME MORE FEEDBACK.**

**It. Is. My. Drug.**

**:3**

**See you guys soon ^-^**

**Bye!~**

**~ZeldaFan64**


End file.
